Basic Character Stats
Base Stats * Strength: A character's physical might. Strength helps determine whether a character is able to overcome trying tasks of one's body, such as lifting heavy objects, carrying more equipment, or being able to lift weapons most others could not. * Dexterity: A character's measure of nimbleness and agility. Dexterity is the deciding factor between falling off of a narrow ledge and being able to walk across it with ease. * Constitution: A character's overall durability and heartiness. Those with a high Constitution are far less likely to die than those without. It also helps in resisting certain natural ailments. * Intelligence: A character's expanse of knowledge and brain power. Characters who have high Intelligence tend to be more rational in thinking, better with magic, and are more likely to know about the past. * Wisdom: A character's insight on survival and mental awareness. Those who specialize in Wisdom are very good at medicine, capable of surviving in harsh situations, and are naturally perceptive of their environment. * Charisma: A character's social wit and charm. People with high Charisma are much more easy-going, are more likely to negotiate successfully, and are able to deceive others with ease. Skyrim-Related Stats Magic-Related * Illusion: The Illusion stat determines how adept a user is with Illusion Magic. Illusion magic works by manipulating a person's mind, or multiple people's minds. Spells under the Illusion tree include Courage, Fury, and Muffle. * Conjuration: The Conjuration stat determines how adept a user is with Conjuration Magic. Conjuration magic is the use of magical energy to call upon creatures from Oblivion, or to bind one's soul to a Soul Gem. Spells under the Conjuration tree include Bound Sword, Summon Atronach, and Soul Trap. * Destruction: The Destruction stat determines how adept a user is with Destruction Magic. Destruction magic is used in order to bring the downfall of any who stand to oppose the user. Spells under the Destruction tree include Ice Spike, Rune, and Lightning Bolt. * Restoration: The Restoration stat determines how adept a user is with Restoration magic. Restoration magic helps keep people from being injured, and when they are injured, helps restore their wounds in order to continue to live another day, and repels the forces of evil. Spells under the Restoration tree include Healing Hands, Steadfast Ward, and Turn Lesser Undead. * Alteration: The Alteration stat determines how adept a user is with Alteration magic. Alteration magic grants the user the ability to manipulate the physical world and the properties it inhabits. Spells under the Alteration tree include Candlelight, Equilibrium, and Oakflesh. * Enchanting: The Enchanting stat determines how successful and potent enchantments on weapons and armor are. Those with high enchanting are able to transform a simple piece of armor or weaponry into a force to be reckoned with. Some Enchantments include Absorb Stamina, Elemental Damage, and Fortify. Combat-Related * Smithing: The Smithing stat determines the quality of armor and weaponry made by you. It also allows the user to create sets of armor and weapons that a simple smith would only be able to dream of. Smithing is the determining factor for anything created in a forge, be it weapons, armor, or jewelry. * Heavy Armor: The Heavy Armor stat determines whether or not the user is capable of fighting well whilst wearing heavy armor. Those who have learned to adapt to wearing heavy sets of armor get more use out of it than those who just throw on a suit of armor. * Block: The Block stat determines how adept a user is at using a shield in combat. Those who become adept at wielding a shield in combat are known to be able to block an entire volley of arrows before pushing on. * Two-Handed: The Two-Handed stat determines how well a character can wield heavy, two-handed weapons, such as Greatswords, Warhammers, and Battleaxes. It takes more than brute strength to be able to effectively use one of the large weapons in combat, and those that are skilled in Two-Handed weaponry know how to effectively use them. * One-Handed: The One-Handed stat determines how effectively a character wields single-handed weapons such as Daggers, Swords, Maces, and Waraxes. It takes no great amount of physical strength to wield a single-handed weapon, but it takes a lot to master the craft of wielding one. * Archery: The Archery stat determines how accurate a character is at shooting a bow. Those who take the time to master this skill are the deadliest assassins, capable of taking out enemies at ranges no normal marksmen would ever dare attempt. Stealth-Related * Light Armor: The Light Armor stat determines a user's effectiveness of utilizing lightweight armor sets. While not as durable and protective as heavy armor, those who use Light Armor reap many benefits. They move more agilely, make less noise while wearing their armor, and are able to blend into certain areas better. * Sneak: The Sneak stat determines how well a user can hide from those around them. It's been told that those who become masters at sneaking are able to disappear from a group without a single trace, as well as never been seen in dimly lit areas. * Lockpicking: The Lockpicking stat determines how well a character can pick locks. Not just anyone can effectively pick a lock, and even more so, there are few who can pick any lock. A master locksmith is possibly one of the most useful people you could ever meet, as no locks can stand in their way. * Pickpocket: The Pickpocket stat determines the likelihood of a character being caught while stealing from another's pockets. A person who has mastered this skill can steal just about anything from anyone without even the slightest suspicion from the victim. * Speech: The Speech stat determines how well a character can barter and pass dialogue attempts, such as persuasion. Those with high enough Speech tend to be able to haggle an item's price to nearly nothing. * Alchemy: The Alchemy stat determines a character's ability to create effective potions. Alchemy is not an easy skill to pick up, but those who spend the time to learn the advanced techniques are capable of creating deadly toxins and potent curatives. Those who go even further become capable of crafting the most complex potions, such as a potion that turns the drinking invisible for a limited duration of time.